On Your Side (Jeffmads Oneshot)
by DaFiPeL
Summary: A debate between his rival, Alexander Hamilton, turned Thomas Jefferson into a thwarted mess when he came to the realisation that nobody had taken his side that day. After witnessing his fits of frustration James Madison decided to follow him and try his best remedy the pain and stress Thomas was feeling, as his colleague and friend. Maybe Thomas was wrong, someone was on his side.


"If you think our company president is gonna agree to this demented idea of yours, then you must be out of your goddamn mind!".

Thomas Jefferson grew even more discombobulated and annoyed each second that passed by while his rival, Alexander Hamilton, spewed out vulgarities and arguments against him. It wasn't the first time he was in another controversy with Hamilton. Ever since Jefferson returned from his business trip in France, having these two debate in opposition to each other had become part of the normal routine during staff meetings.

James Madison was sitting beside Thomas, inconspicuously observing him as he quarrels against his adversary and their boss, George Washington, who seemed to picking Hamilton's side. James could not help but worry for Jefferson, his confrere and colleague. As of that moment, they were having a conference meeting on whether they should repay the help a certain shipping line in france that is running out of business by buying one of their shipyards.

Both sides had presented with they're own opinions on the matter at had and while Alexander's suggestion of staying neutral seemed most reasonable, James would always stand by Jefferson's side. He knew how these arguments trigger Thomas. In fact, Hamilton's voice alone irked him.

"Enough. Hamilton is right," Washington declared.

Jefferson started, "But Mr. President–"

"I said enough," he objected in a frank tone, "It's a little disquieting you would allow ideas blind you to reality".

Thomas remained silent as his hand began fidgeting and tapping anxiously underneath the large and lengthy oak. James hesitantly lifted his hand and placed it on his friend's brachium, successfully calming him down.

"Hamilton, don't forget to draft a response to that France shipping line declining their offer. Now, I need you to follow me. This meeting has concluded," Washington announced and Hamilton nodded in understanding.

His assistant gathered all his documents and laptop and followed him towards the exit. Everyone else, aside from Alexander and Thomas, stood up from the conference table and left the boardroom.

While Hamilton took a long time to fix all his files together, Jefferson observed his every move and spoke up with peevishness and a tint of amusement, "You are astonishly slow at cleaning your area, yet remarkably quick-witted. It's getting on my nerves"

"Well I admit. I was quite a lawyer," Alexander agreed, still focused on his current task.

Jefferson rolled his eyes and replied, "You may be getting a little too cocky for your own good. Well, Hamilton, let me remind you."

"What?" he challenged, finally looking away from his files to glare at his rival.

"You're nothing without Washington behind you," Thomas affronted his enemy in a soft but threatening tone.

"Hamilton, are you coming or not?" George Washington called out from beside the boardroom door before Alexander was able to retort back, "We are not done talking yet."

"Daddy's callin'," Jefferson whispered smugly and proceeded to the exit. "As they say in France, au revoir!".

Hamilton was boiling in rage as Jefferson closed the door on his way out with his usual mask of blithesomeness. At the very moment the door behind him shut close, Thomas headed off and stormed into his office, startling James Madison who was already in there waiting for him.

"Goddammit!" Jefferson slammed his fits against his own office desk.

"Thomas, relaxe, please," James said, rushing over to Thomas, rubbing circles onto his shaking fists that were pressing against the hard wood of the table.

Jefferson was beginning to feel blood rushing towards his cheeks. He looked up from his hands and met eyes with Madison, who was already staring at him, blushing. They stood like that for a few seconds as Thomas tried to ease his heavy breathing, gazing into his friend's eyes. He then moved his gaze from his eyes, to his lips, making James even more flustered and nervous.

"I know you're upset but please try to stay calm," he persuaded in a soothing tone, but then looked away in embarrassment.

"It really must be nice to have Washington on your side," he mused with irascibility. Remembering why he had been so angry in the first place, he walked from the desk and pounded the wall beside him which, in Madison's disappointment and relief, broke the moment between them.

"You saw the whole thing Madison; noody agreed with me or took my side!"

"But I'm–"

"Washington's decisions can be so one-sided at times it's so utterly frustrating! Why? Just because Hamilton's his right hand man?!" Thomas continued ranting.

"Thomas I–" James began but then noticed his friend starting to leave. "W-wait, where are you going?".

"I need to take a break," he replied simply and left the office without saying another word.

Madison tried to follow Thomas but lost sight of him the second he entered the carpark. 'Drive safe,' he typed to him.

Once again he was engulfed by a wave of worry and distress. Times like this always troubled him. It was an hour to midnight when James got home and Jefferson hadn't even replied back to him.

"Maybe for now, he needs some time for himself," James mused as he fell backwards onto the couch. "Or a drink."

Thomas would always defend him whenever people, especially Hamilton, attempted to criticise or defame him while he was under the weather. James was grateful for this.

As his associate, it had always been James who'd support Jefferson with every decision he'd make. But as Thomas' friend, Madison found it his responsibility to pacify him whenever the stress got to him.

Little did anyone know, their relationship went beyond the office they worked in. During the times when Madison was sick, Jefferson would go out of his way to visit him. On their off-days they would just simply spend time together, maybe share a drink or two. James thought of him as a close friend, a best friend, or maybe something more…

Then his phone vibrated, interrupting him in the middle of his thoughts.

'hi,' Jefferson sent.

'jams'.

'james*,' he corrected.

'you awake?'

Judging from the fact that he was referring to him by 'James' instead of his last name, Madison concluded that his friend had a little too much to drink - or just in a playful mood but with Jefferson it was hard to tell.

'Thomas, you're obviously drunk,' he texted back. "Who's with you now?'

'nobody,' he answered back.

'Where are you?'

'sitting down.' Then Thomas quickly amended, 'club'.

'You're in a club?'

'yes.'

'Of all the places you could go, a club?'

Madison grew even more worried. Then all of a sudden, his phone rang. It was Jefferson.

"Look I don't have time for this. Do you have Aaron Burr's number? I want to discuss something with him. Maybe we could finally bring Hamilton down with his help," he spoke, sounding a little more sober than James had expected.

"Forget it. Forget Hamilton. This isn't how your supposed solving your problems, Thomas. Where have you been? I've been sending you texts for the past hour" he asked.

Then Jefferson hung up, leaving him in a mixture of anger and fretfulness. Quickly, he turned on his phone tracking app and punched in Thomas' number.

Madison finally found Thomas in a club 30 minutes away from their workplace. His heart sank at the sight of him. He was a big disheveled mess laying on a couch, while the table in front of him was cluttered with shot glasses.

"Thomas…" he whispered however it was inaudible with all the loud music playing in the background.

"Jimmy James, what's going on?" Jefferson slurred.

"I believe I'm the one who should be asking that question. The hell is going on with you?"

"You saw the whole thing Jemmy."

After cautiously looking around, he took a seat beside him, placed a hand on his colleague's shoulder and replied, "Thomas, you can't let this get to you. I want to help."

Jefferson took a moment to gaze into his eyes as he tried to let his friend's words sink in during his drunken state. A few seconds later he put his hand on top of James' and began tracing patterns on it, causing Madison to get flustered.

"Nevermind about Hamilton, Thomas. The decision had already been ma-"

"So you're taking they're side now," he accused with with wide eyes, moving his hand away.

"No. We can continue this tomorrow, let's get you home," he suggested.

"My God…" Jefferson sighed as he took a shot of the vodka that was in his other hand, ignoring James who had been watching him with a crestfallen expression on his face.

"Thomas let's go," he commanded sternly.

He replied with a laugh.

"Thomas," James warned.

"Usless. You're useless, Madison," Thomas laughed, clearly under the influence of alcohol.

Madison felt crushed after hearing those words. He could feel the tears slowly coming out of his eyes. Before he began to leave, he said coldly,"You know what? Forget it. Goodnight, Mr. Jefferson."

Then he left.

It took a moment for those words to register in Jefferson's brain. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. 'What did he just call me?' he asked to himself.

'Forget it. Goodnight, Mr. Jefferson,' those words rang in his head.

His heart lurched. He had instantly regretted what he had done. The sadnesss and dejection in his eyes, bitterness in his tone, despondency and hate behind his words - He regretted it all.

He hastily sped out of the club, hoping with all his heart that he was still around the area. Lucky him, Madison hadn't gone that far. His chest began hurting again at the sight of him; His back was leaning against his car door, and he was crying.

Thomas hurried towards him and pinned him on the wall close by. James exclaimed as he struggled to get free, "Thomas, what the hell!?"

He continued to struggle, was but proven inaffective against Jefferson's grip. It was almost as if he had him mounted onto the wall. Suddenly, he heard a faint whisper, "I'm sorry."

Thomas placed one of his hands on Madison's chin and slowly lifted it up to meet his gaze. James stood there speechless, he was crying too. Jefferson then rubbed his tearstained cheek, his heart aching as he did so. Soon, he placed a finger on his quivering lips.

"I'm so sorry," he cried softly.

He hesitantly inched towards his face. They were nose to nose, eyeing each other's lips.

"I'm sorry," he repeated again as he slowly moved away.

That was when James did the unimaginable; He took a step forward and kissed him. Relishing the feel of passionate lips against his. As he kissed him, the taste of vodka flooded his mouth.

It was light at first, then Thomas got lost in it. He deepened the kiss, pressing his lips against his as he further pins him onto the wall. Their tounges tangled while Jefferson set his other hand to his waist, bringing him closer.

They shifted to the side of James' car and unlocked it. The two went inside, closing the door behind them. Jefferson began straddling him, placing several quick and chaste kisses on his face then returned to attack his lips again. James pulled him closer. Soon Thomas moved his lips to his neck, shocking Madison back into reality.

"Thomas!" he called out.

After Jefferson began to realise what he was doing, he pulled away immediately with flushing cheeks. Then he apologised one last time, "Sorry."

"You really are helpless aren't you?" James smiled.

"Madison, are you willing to wait for it?" he questioned.

"It?"

"Me, I mean. Are you willing to wait until all of this is over?" Thomas inquired, there was a mix of uneasiness and hope in is gaze.

"How much did you drink? What is this nonsense you're spewing out now?" he said.

"James, please answer me."

Madison took a deep breath as he answered while his cheeks glowed crimson, "As long as it takes."

Jefferson was satisfied with this answer.

It was already morning when they'd reach Jefferson Residence. James helped Thomas up the stairs and led him to his bedroom. He stripped off his shirt, revealing his muscled arms and body, and collapsed onto the bed.

Right when Madison decided to take his leave, Jefferson grabbed his wrist and muttered, "Stay. It's already late."

He checked the time on his phone and silently cursed, Thomas was right. Then he replied, "I'll just sleep in one of the guest rooms."

"Stay," he obtested.

James shyly climbed onto the bed with him and awkwardly attempted to leave some space between him and Jefferson. This was usless as Jefferson pulled him into a tight hug as if he was some kind of stuffed animal.

"Thomas! What are you–"

"I was wrong," he interrupted as he whispered into his ear. "Why should I care so much about Washington and Hamilton, when I have Madison on my side."

James grinned and leaned into Tomas' chest. "That's just what needed to hear."

A/N: As you can see a rushed towards the end there. This is my first story I'm posting here on . I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
